


潮声

by 1225Hz



Category: TWICE - Fandom
Genre: F/F, satzu - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 11:02:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21355207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1225Hz/pseuds/1225Hz
Summary: 凑崎笑得眉眼弯弯，颧骨抬升，眼前的周子瑜却有些惊慌失措。周子瑜看过潮涨潮落的海面，直贯霄汉的山峰，自顾以为看过世间的奇观异景，但此刻看过凑崎纱夏的眼睛，便好像看过了万水千山。
Kudos: 12





	潮声

这是一滩水。深的，广的，泛起的水花易湿脚踝。这些水洼四处可见，经过的车胎划出歪歪扭扭的曲线，跟着便是四溅的水渍。

雨天下班路滑，周子瑜并不急，等地上的水排净再走，准备再练一会舞。今天练的效果还不错，站位和个人part消化得差不多，大概只剩团体磨合。周子瑜又拿起瓶子当话筒练唱，顺便做个表情管理。

“子瑜还不走吗？”

“我想等水洼干一点再走。”

凑崎往窗外看了一眼，地上的水洼一潭又一潭，走着也不舒服，索性留在练习室。背包和衬衫被扔到一侧，凑崎盘着腿坐下，刷刷手机，面前的周子瑜在镜子面前晃来晃去。凑崎恰时抬头，周子瑜摆着一副淡漠的神情，不知是否因为劳累所致。

周子瑜离远了一些，对着镜子放声练歌。凑崎从包里掏出耳机，顺便抬头看一看她，小朋友对镜子超乎寻常地执着。

凑崎忽然觉得手机不好玩了，便直起身子站在窗口边，看看地上的水洼。这些水洼是干了一点，至少溅起的水花没之前大。周子瑜练得投入，叫换不应，凑崎也不急，接着挨在书包堆里等。

大概是至今最长时间的独处，凑崎想。初见周子瑜那会，只和她对过两三句寒暄，到了个人战几乎没见过人影。印象中的周子瑜很有礼貌，话不多，好像做什么都会追求完美。就比如眼下的练唱。

凑崎也只是随口一提，周子瑜却有心地记下，特别认真地练唱。她还记得她是怎么说的，她说，“子瑜，你的气息不太稳”。但凑崎明白，短时间内强求周子瑜唱跳兼具太勉强了，并且自己又能有几次稳定发挥呢？

周子瑜唱到喉咙发疼，干咳几声，匆匆灌了瓶水接着唱，凑崎纱夏终于站了起来。

“子瑜呀。”

“？”

“今天就到这里吧。”

“那就到这里。”

周子瑜清咳了几声，收拾随身的物品，然后统一关灯。临走的时候，周子瑜还对凑崎微笑，代表她一切顺利，不需要过多关心。

“子瑜。”

“？”

“鞋带开了。”

周子瑜低头，凑崎已经跪在地上动手，打好了蝴蝶结。也怪自己反应慢，是对方等不及才动的吗？周子瑜微微皱眉，跪下的姐姐变得像一块石头，感觉很小，却又不小，七上八下地横亘在心里，心室堵得水泄不通。

凑崎系好之后，摇摇晃晃地站起来，蹲下又站起的瞬间令她头晕眼花。她大概看见周子瑜挽起的手臂，准备接入怀中，这时凑崎像是打了一管镇定剂，迅速回过神来。

“没关系，是太饿了。子瑜也饿了吧？”

“嗯...”

“那子瑜愿意陪我去一家店吗？”凑崎歪着头问，“我觉得比较符合外国人的口味。”

那家店不是什么特殊的店，是每天都能路过的金太顺，一家专做紫菜包饭的店。凑崎记得周子瑜生于隔海相望的南方小岛，饮食习惯应该略有差异，吃常见的包饭大概最能照顾对方的口味。

周子瑜略过了凑崎的问话，这位姐走到哪，她就跟到哪，眼下的思绪被刚才的系鞋带抽走了魂魄，反反复复地播放凑崎跪地的画面，好像自己成了倒带的磁带。

凑崎不该这么做的。周子瑜忽然觉得自己失了分寸，之前怎么没开口劝。她知道传统的思想里，向人跪下是最大的敬礼，她和凑崎并不熟，凑崎也不足以朝她跪着，哪怕只是系鞋带。一瞬间，小朋友被礼教的束缚整得愧疚，眼下凑崎又抢着埋单，小朋友便只能落魄地低着头。

“子瑜不吃吗？”

周子瑜抬起的手动了动，把包饭塞进嘴里，点了好几次头，示意味道还不错。凑崎还是头一次见周子瑜吃东西，练习生严抓吃喝，凑崎待在公司里的时间内似乎没见她吃过什么，最多喝水。倒是自己时不时和平井桃逛便利店。

凑崎忽然想，要是我和周子瑜一样严格管理自己，是不是早能瘦出腹肌了？凑崎往周子瑜的腰上偷偷瞄上几眼，就算隔着衣服，也隐约能看见翻起的肋骨。

察觉到凑崎的眼神，周子瑜默默放下手中的包饭，下意识擦了擦嘴。一瞬间对上的目光又让周子瑜分心，想起刚才系的鞋带，委婉抢走的埋单，以及凑崎浇灌灵魂的眼神。周子瑜落魄地逃，低着头，轻轻咳了几声。凑崎好像凑得更近了。浅褐色的眼眸既殷切又温柔，又略有长辈关怀的意味。偏偏周子瑜默不作声，冷汗直下，凑崎又温声细语地问这问那，最后掏出纸巾帮忙擦汗。周子瑜不敢躲，也躲不了，凑崎的动作太轻柔了，眼神太温柔了，像微风吹拂草树，又虔诚又喧闹，周子瑜便如同那伏倒的草木，招架不住，节节败退，最终停留在她这里，又狼狈又柔情似蜜。

“吃饭吧，纱夏姐姐。”

“嗯。”

一刻也无法镇定。周子瑜想把自己藏起来，发丝遮住脸庞，眼睫掩起目光，欲言又止的话语锁进胸口，不动声色密不透风。

凑崎忽然笑了，高个子不擅长掩藏，但很擅长隐忍。凑崎靠得密不可隙，周子瑜细如针毡的汗滴一点一点地渗出来，目光摇摇摆摆，对上眼便落荒而逃。凑崎在逗。逗周子瑜的眼神，逗周子瑜的反应。她心里泛起洪涛泛起巨浪，心灵的堤坝被冲垮被击溃，表面却是平平静静不起波澜的。凑崎发问，问饭菜合不合胃口，不断让她开口说话。

周子瑜只顾点头。

“子瑜。”

“嗯？”

“没什么，子瑜真是可可爱爱。”

凑崎把距离拉远，逗人过了界限便是自讨没趣。周子瑜松了一口气，心室黏着的那块凑崎调皮终于推门出走了，暂时不回来了，流下的冷汗也不达阀值，跟着关停了。但凑崎又立马拉近，问周子瑜要不要去一趟便利店。那一瞬间周子瑜简直喘不过气，像刚刚结束一场马拉松，肋骨捆着的心肺跌跌撞撞地脱落，遍布浑身的神经绕成乱麻。

她保存最后一点说话的力气，她说好。

暴雨冲刷的地面又潮又湿，灯光聚下来，那些跳动的粉尘四处飞溅，凑崎纱夏并不喜欢。就同如此：鞋底的水渍沾上店前的台面，粘附一些泥土和灰，免不得让人清扫一番。一层一层的水渍不断覆盖下来，湿湿滑滑的地也增加滑跤的次数。

凑崎觉得脚有些软，差点在门前湿滑的水渍跌跟头，幸亏身旁的周子瑜反应迅疾。凑崎被搀扶着，抬睫就看见周子瑜潮红的面庞。收银员跟着出来询问状况，凑崎表示虚惊一场，倒是地板的水渍需要理净。

进店不久，周子瑜松开臂膀，凑崎笑了笑，带着称赞的意味说，“子瑜的反应很迅速，我都已经做好摔倒的觉悟了，可是我没有。”

凑崎笑得眉眼弯弯，颧骨抬升，眼前的周子瑜却有些惊慌失措。她看过潮涨潮落的海面，直贯霄汉的山峰，自顾以为看过世间的奇观异景，但此刻看过凑崎纱夏的眼睛，便好像看过了万水千山。

这个微笑的凑崎和那个系鞋带的凑崎重叠在一起，周子瑜发觉曾经出走的凑崎调皮回过头，所有的心室重新塞满不由自主的悸动。

“子瑜？”

“......纱夏姐姐，我想吃冰淇淋。”

“不行哦，现在的天气比较冷，吃了伤胃呀。”

凑崎把她领到零食区逛了许久。

“可是这些我不想吃。”周子瑜又说，“我是真的想吃冰淇淋了。”

凑崎怔了一会，放下几袋薯片和饼干，“那好，我陪你吃。”

混合夜风的冰淇淋是孤寂的味道。周子瑜咬下冰冻的奶霜，嘴里不是草莓的味道是凑崎的腻味。她明明知道自己胃不好，还去迁就小朋友，明明知道夜里风凉，还把衬衫往小朋友身上套。

小朋友冻得鼻子红了一块，凑崎含着冰棍，把身上宽大的衬衫脱下来，匆匆忙忙地披在她肩上，衣服正正好。

“姐姐不冷吗....”

“不冷诶，”

“和子瑜待在一块，心是热的。”

周子瑜低着头，含着嘴里的冰块。在寒冷的秋风里，凑崎悄悄说了喜欢。

那会是录制片头，凑崎已经录好自己的部分，目前在更衣室换回私服。隔壁砰砰的响声引起自己的注意，大阪魂中的好奇心烧的火旺，她便蹑手蹑脚地跟着一探究竟。不是大楼里莫名其妙的弹珠声，也不是地震带来的晃荡声，而是周子瑜捶打地板的声音。凑崎隔着缝隙窥探，心里盛满好奇和罪恶。

她可能看见了周子瑜的神情，狼狈的痛苦的，最后是沉沉的昏睡。凑崎推开门，把周子瑜扶起，刚刚接触的身体就有若隐若现的红酒味。凑崎立马回过神，这小朋友怕不是在分化！

“呀，周子瑜？”

凑崎一眼就看见了Alpha的特征，指尖的颤抖肉眼可见，小朋友要一个O来解决呀！

“呜呜呜呜呜....”

周子瑜在啜泣，浑身汗津津的，眼眶蓄满了泪。空气盘绕的红酒味既危险又浓烈，凑崎纱夏一不小心就中了招。

“周、周子瑜，你是A？”

“那你、你要不要，我这个Omega帮你缓一下？”

“我不要...”周子瑜大口呼吸着，“我打过针了，不会发情...”

“纱夏姐姐......”

“纱夏姐姐，带我去录制吧。”

“...好。”

  
凑崎回到宿舍，手中的冰淇淋被扔进下水道，随着滚滚的水流冲走了。她半躺在床上，胃里七上八下，需要胃药和热水。凑崎没什么人使唤，室友打了假条查看脚伤。

答应小朋友是自愿的，罪是自找的，凑崎祈祷明天的天气能好一些。近几日秋雨连绵，而口舌干燥，凑崎刚刚疼过嗓子，又伴着发炎，她不知道自己的声音与往日比较相差如何。但她觉得此刻需要大量的水。眼下的胃疼算是老毛病，凡事也靠忍一忍，凑崎按揉着肚子也缓和差不多了，所幸这回只是阵痛。疼过这回，下次不知又在哪个节点。

凑崎浑身冷汗，存留一丝力气去接杯热水。期间也把胃药吃下了。很长一段时间，凑崎在泡澡。她把自己囚进水中，来往的涟漪模糊了视线，也模糊了眼前周子瑜的相貌。凑崎躺在狭小的浴缸里，望着头顶的浴灯，放空了思绪。

世上真的存在命中注定吗？

就如同满园的花海留给春天，澎湃的海潮搁浅沙滩，残酷的岁月浇筑文明，而我的心掏空予你。凑崎把思潮推向初识，周子瑜便是人群中的第一眼。她这人乌发动将，明眸善睐，凑崎只觉得漆黑夜空中的满天星，不如周子瑜的眼睛。

或许是初次太惊艳，凑崎仿佛从头到脚淋上岩浆，既滚烫又沸腾，又仿佛胸口破了窟窿，来往全是周子瑜的香气。

从温和的气味感知，凑崎读出了小朋友仍未成年。红酒味又涩又苦，但小朋友的红酒味充满了缤纷的色彩。将来周子瑜若是Omega，凑崎也会毫不犹豫地上前一步。可她并不是。周子瑜终究分化，化出一个Alpha来，凑崎便开窍，何为命中注定的了。

“子瑜呀，我胃疼。”

无法掩盖浓烈的西柚味了。

周子瑜听到这句留言时，人已经冲出了房间。大概觉得是自己闯下的祸，周子瑜睡得并不安稳。她想起凑崎挑的口味几乎在迁就她，而她知道凑崎喜欢辣，她也知凑崎想和她靠零食坐在一块消闲。可她始终忽略了一点，凑崎对她的那些小细节，明摆着喜欢。

“纱夏姐姐...”

周子瑜拉开了门。

凑崎背对着她，刚刚穿上的浴袍不慎滑落，露出痟瘦的肩胛和脊背。空气流动的信息素铺天盖地，直直灌进周子瑜的肺叶，也灌进摇摇欲坠的软肋。周子瑜的脸庞滚落滴液，不知是泪还是汗，胸口盈满了自私与妄念。

周子瑜走到跟前，把滑落的浴袍提上，又说，“姐姐先躺着，我去拿药和水。 ”

凑崎抓住她的手腕，“我吃过了。”

“你可不可以不要走。”

“我不走，”周子瑜停顿了一下，又说了一次，“我不会走的。”

房间充盈的气味愈发浓厚，周子瑜涩出了泪，一点一滴的欲望裹着心脏，仿佛要将这副身躯撕扯破开。凑崎抱住了她，几乎哀求地说，“周子瑜，你想吗？”

“想、想什么......”

“想你所想。”

凑崎挨在耳畔轻叹。周子瑜将凑崎纱夏的名字从舌尖滚进喉结，最后低低地接了一声嗯。凑崎抱着她不断向后退，等到跌落床单之时，周子瑜的头抵着凑崎的锁骨。危险的西柚味从头到尾都下着雨，淋湿了周子瑜的脉搏，也浇灌了周子瑜的欲望。

“子瑜啊，”

“子瑜有想过这么做么。”

“想、想......”

周子瑜的回答诚然不假，即便A的发情期可用药剂抑制，但脑子里的私念总是围绕Omega展开。她当然知道凑崎是O，而凑崎也不介意贴上O的标签，但是凑崎实在太危险了。

或许是身上的光芒太甚，便总会忽略身后的阴影，凑崎的信息素又甜又烈，闻一次会上瘾，闻两次会惶恐——像是变色龙的保护色，周旋的西柚味会释放浓烈的压迫感，而凑崎似A的眼神也会让人自觉调头。

唯独周子瑜不受影响。

凑崎对周子瑜释放的信息素，既柔和又粘腻，像5岁的孩子气不断捶打周子瑜的胸膛，又像影院里的最后一颗爆米花。凑崎把所有的少女心思埋藏在过去的风铃和烟花，却又把这些心思就着撒娇的气味，重新刨根究底地回赠给小朋友。于是周子瑜便听见凑崎喧嚣的潮声——微风吹拂和灯光暗淡的时候，你的眼睛胜过鲜花和晚霞。

“我们是双向吗？”凑崎亲吻周子瑜的下颔。

“我不知道，但我...是喜欢姐姐才标记的。”

周子瑜解开凑崎的浴袍，“姐姐的胃...还疼吗？”

“你要努力抵消。”凑崎露出若隐若现的媚笑，“周子瑜，我想成为你的命定。”

周子瑜俯下身子，亲吻凑崎的乳首。“纱夏。”

“nei~”

“我想要你。”

凑崎的眼睫在颤动，随后低低地接了声好。

听着凑崎破碎压抑的喘息，周子瑜简直汗流浃背，恰时一双手解开了她的睡衣。那双手的主人正仰着头，却丝毫不影响手上的进度。直到触碰到周子瑜的肩颈，凑崎笑道，“下边我是没法帮你脱了。”

小朋友蹭着凑崎的腿胯，“要姐姐帮。”

Alpha的第二性状又胀又挺，凑崎感觉被巨石压着，但依然耐心地帮小朋友解开。拨开云雾之后，周子瑜同样惊讶自己的极限尺寸，而凑崎早已见怪不怪地握着它。

“子瑜呀，你自慰过吗？”

“靠药剂...”

“不能总是靠药剂，很伤身的。”凑崎上下揉搓着小A，“这样总会吧。”

“会。”

凑崎靠近周子瑜的耳畔，“自己来。”

小朋友略微疑惑，而凑崎在抚摸她的花蕊。

“试试嘛，我总会不在你身边的。”

“不要，要姐姐帮。”周子瑜赌着气，“我要和你在一起。”

“我要标记你，永久的。”

凑崎突然发笑，“好，我不逗你了。”

她把周子瑜压在身下，俯下头舔舐庞然大物，表情和享受舞台时一模一样。她在享受我。周子瑜含下唾液，像松鼠的姐姐既可爱又魅惑，双手不由自主地捏着她的臀肌。

“啊...”

Omega比常人更为敏感，周子瑜的手沾满了凑崎的水花。

“纱夏，我想....”

“想什么？”

“想、想进...”

“嗯？”

周子瑜羞得面庞潮红，鼻息一顿一顿的，颤颤巍巍地说，“想撞你...”

“nei~”

凑崎趁机向小A打了个啵，摇摇晃晃的小A洒出了几片雪花。周子瑜直起身子，按着凑崎的肩膀向下，最后将年上的腿抬到自己的肩上。

周子瑜将钥匙对准凑崎的锁芯，缓慢推进，由于湿滑的缘故又退了出来，凑崎便拱着脊骨扩宽深度。

世上的文字表现不出凑崎的美妙。周子瑜长叹一声，凑崎纱夏永远比她想的更诱。身下的潮声起起伏伏，凑崎压低嗓音喘的厉害，最后一声喟叹显得极其痛苦。

“呀，周子瑜......”

她才想起小朋友没套着，喷涌的雪花溅得到处都是。凑崎的腿胯被磨红了一片，眼下不断痉挛舒缓，脚趾蜷缩成一团，最后断断续续地说，“...我们都会出道的。”

周子瑜抱着凑崎，又蹭了蹭年上的胸口，哼出了轻柔的应答。

这是约定，也是未来。

在出道1000天的时候，众人在练习室里录制DTNA练习室版。这段日子行程忙碌，录制结束后，所有人摊成一团烂泥，互相挨着对方的肩。

一时间，凑崎的背后传来温热的体温，有东西轻轻贴了过来。这物体的接触面积与她的腰围相仿，还可能更细，对方突显的脊骨被感官放大了数倍。凑崎也只能歪一歪头，看看对方的头发认人，而那莫名熟悉的发香猜也来不及猜，心中便有了答案。

凑崎不敢动了，背后的小忙内把脑袋搭在肩上了。之后小忙内哼起特别熟悉的语调，足以追溯 《Problem》的舞台，一晃而过的击掌。凑崎一直明白，周子瑜似乎很怀念那段残忍却灿烂的时光，可她永远弄不清缘由。

所以她回头。

周子瑜笑得酒窝深邃，和16岁的外国人周子瑜重叠在一块，凑崎纱夏仿佛一瞬间都明白了。

她想确定每日挽着同样的手臂。

FIN.


End file.
